


Tusks Aplenty

by gracca_amorosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracca_amorosa/pseuds/gracca_amorosa
Summary: Orcs love humans, what can I say?





	Tusks Aplenty

Her boyfriend was big, in more ways than one. Muscular, with a soft tummy that was really hard as a rock, thighs that could break steel, and a cock - a prodigious cock. A cock that songs were written about.

Her boyfriend was big, and she was always exquisitely delighted that he had chosen her, the soft little human girl who he had rescued from peril and then, apparently, fell for. That was also a story that songs were written about. Granted, she was the one to write them and he was the only one to ever hear them, but they were one of the many ways she could find to show her appreciation for him. For her savior. 

The exact circumstances of her being saved were lost to time, and lost to the more important memories of that day – a large orc standing above her like an avenging angel, albeit a green one. His whole body shook with ragged breath, both fists dripped with blood, and every single muscle in his body stood taut and glistening in the sun under what little armor he had decided to wear, which was not much. It was never much.

He looked down at her in that moment, bloodlust still in his eyes, and the sheer magnitude of this goliath of an orc made lust rise in her as well. She rose shakily to her knees and tugged off his loosely bound leg armor and found his cock already half-hard from the fight. She could barely fit her hand around its girth but her lips parted easily for the tip and as a sign of gratitude she sucked and licked and pumped him until he came in her mouth, on her lips, down her chest. The blood was slowly drying on his hands and the sudden release of tension made him courteous with where he grabbed, but grab her he did, and pushed her to her back in the middle of the carnage he had created. He still said no words to her, still did not tell her why he had saved her. But at that very moment, she did not care why.

She threw her head back as his large, dexterous tongue slid down her soft belly and found the slit between her thighs. 

She moaned deep and rough as he explored her. His tusks hooked under her legs and lifted her for easier access, and he made good use of this, splaying her wide open and inviting him into her. His tongue sliding against her clit, hard and warm, was better than any human man she had ever been with – she wondered why she had even bothered with human men when such large, selfless, talented orcs were just waiting to rescue her and fuck her all in the same day. His tongue slid inside her as far as it would go, and he sucked at her clit until she was shuddering and grasping at his hair. 

His large, bloodied, clawed hands held her in place so he could get as deep into her as he could.

Gently he let her down, flipped her over to her knees and pressed his cock against her wetness – shoving into her elicited another deep, guttural moan. He took a deep breath as he slid as deep inside her as he could, and this time she really felt as if she would split in half. The pain was overcome quickly by pleasure, and he slid slowly in and out of her to make sure she was comfortable, and warmed up for him. 

He bucked into her without warning and drove into her hard and fast, and she gasped in delight as his cock filled her. 

She felt him go deeper with each hard thrust and soon he found his rhythm, fucking her with what was left of his adrenaline rush. She felt his monstrous power as he fucked her until she gasped for more. He fingered her while he fucked her and she didn’t even mind the blood, and pressed his hard body into her soft one. His tongue, his cock, his fingers against her clit were more than she could take, and when she came she yelled the name of all of her gods. He came inside her again and as the pent-up power left his body he softened on top of her.

She was dwarfed in his arms when he held her after, delighting in her soft, warm body, and she delighting in his bigness. After a while he made motions to leave, and she was unsure how to let him go – silently? Telling him that she wanted to follow him? As he stood above her once more she did not let go of his hand, and his grip tightened. 

Hopefully she looked up at him, and with a smirk his eyes flicked to hers and he gestured out into the wood. And she went with him willingly.

He taught her how to defend herself better, if not become a master swordsman. He would not be able to be around all the time, he told her; yes, finally he began to talk, and it was musical like she had never imagined an orc’s voice to be. 

She had never heard one speak with such softness as he did, but perhaps it was only because he considered her his lover. He said that, too, in no uncertain terms: she was his, and he was all hers. They lived together, slept together, made a life together. They were an inseparable team.

He did not put much stock into words like boyfriend, but she did, and she made sure he and everyone they met knew he was the best boyfriend a human girl could ask for.


End file.
